


A Drabble a day keeps corona away

by Carraville_real



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, OT3, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carraville_real/pseuds/Carraville_real
Summary: Corona Virus has taken away my life so I’ll be posting a Drabble every day until I inevitably forget or run out of ideas :)More tags and ships will be added as I continue
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to properly write so please be patient with me :)

Sebastian sniffs as he walks into his shared house with kimi, noting that his other half hasn’t returned from the factory yet where he’s been all day. He deposits his keys on the side before dragging himself up the stairs.

Seb takes a warm shower which he hopes the steam will help clearing his nose and stuffy air passages, but to no avail. He dresses himself in sweatpants and one of kimi’s big hoodies before slumping into kimi‘s side of the bed.

When seb next awakes he feels a heavy dent in the side of the bed, and a warm hand carding through his hair. “Finally awake baby?” Kimi coos, still stroking through sebs hair. Seb just grunts and points to his throat, so kimi gets the message. “I’m gonna go make u some chicken soup okay baby? Stay here until I come back with the soup and some medicine.” Seb hums in appreciation before settling back down into the covers. He really did have the best husband 


	2. Max/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Dan have a fun night, but when Max wakes up and Daniel isn’t there he panics.

When Max wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he isn’t being held in the same strong arms as he was when he fell asleep last night.

The end of the season party with all the drivers and team staff was held last night, and after a few too many drinks him and Daniel went back to his hotel room and fucked. Max smiled briefly when remembering how well Daniel had taken care of him the night previous, but it quickly faded when he rolled over to try and snuggle down into Dan and found only cold sheets. 

Instantly Max’s head was flooded with fear, images of his dad telling him he’d never be loved or wanted immediately filling his head to the point where he couldn’t hear what was going on around him. 

What he didn’t hear though was the occasional splashing of water where Daniel was taking a bath to clean himself of bodily fluids from the night before. 

When Daniel eventually got dried and dressed, he hung up his towel on the dryer and opened the door of the en suite. 

The sight before Daniel was so heartbreaking that he didn’t know what to do. Max was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, crying hysterically. Before Daniel could think he rushed over to the bed, gathering Max up into his arms and rubbing over his back. 

Max immediately gasped and panicked at the feel of being grabbed but when he saw it was Daniel he threw himself onto him and buried his face into his neck. 

“Shhh baby what’s happened?” Daniel asked while still rubbing Max’s back. “Oh my god Daniel I thought you’d left me!” Max cried. 

“It’s okay sweetheart I’m always going to be here for you, I promise” Daniel cooed as he lay them both down under the warm, soft covers. 

“Okay Maxy try and sleep because you’ve tired yourself out now” he whispers as he pulls max close so he can feel safe and secure. 

“Promise you’ll stay right here Dan?” He asks, eyes still glassy. “I promise baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with requests for chapters!


	3. Lando/Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is staying in a hotel and Lando decides to pay him a visit.

Lando walked through the hotel corridors searching for the door.

Carlos <3 : 203 baby, see you soon xxx 

His heart jumped when he saw the kisses next to the message, quickly reflecting on how he got this amazing, hot Spaniard to finally be his. After pining for the whole of the 2019 season him and Carlos finally got their shit together over a candlelit dinner set up by Dan and Max. 

He walks into the elevator and hits the button for the second floor, smiling at the middle aged couple that are also in the elevator. It stops at the floor and he walks out and turns right down the corridor. 

When he reaches door 203 he lifts his knuckles to knock on the door, but then remembers the key card that Carlos had slipped into his back pocket yesterday at the factory, along with a cheeky squeeze of the arse. 

He swipes it and it buzzes, so he swiftly enters the dimly lit room and closes the door behind him. He scans the room, pretty basic except from the very Carlos shaped lump occupying half of the bed. 

Lando toes off his shoes, and quickly discards of his joggers and shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He walks over to the bed and watches over Carlos for a moment, just appreciating his beauty and how fucking lucky he is to be able to call Carlos his. 

He cards his fingers though Carlos’ hair a little to rouse him from sleep, which he eventually achieves. 

Carlos blinks his eyes open slowly, squinting a little even though there’s not much light at all. “Mmm when did you get here amor?” “Not long” Lando shrugs. 

Carlos lifts up the corner of the duvet invitingly, to which Lando doesn’t hesitate to crawl into. He quickly snuggles into Carlos’ side and breathes in his scent. Suddenly Lando knows that this is where he wants to spend the rest of his life, right here in Carlos’ arms.


	4. Seb/Kimi/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri is invited by Kimi and Seb to spend some time at Kimi’s home in Finland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But if a shorter one since I had less time to come up with the idea. Please comment some requests that you guys want me to write and I’ll get them done :)

When Val is checking in at the airport, he thinks back to how all this has happened and how lucky he’s got.

Apparently Sebastian and Kimi had been eyeing him up for a fair amount of time, but clearly Valtteri was oblivious to their intentions since he didn’t catch on. 

It actually happened in a press conference. Val was sat in between the two Ferrari drivers, kind of listening to the questions since they were mainly aimed at Seb. Suddenly he felt movement on his right, and Kimi’s knee came to rest against his. Valtteri had immediately tensed, but when it became apparent that Kimi wasn’t going to move his leg he relaxed into the warm presence. 

It was only after the press conference that Kimi and Seb invited him to their hotel room for a drink which Val agreed to. After a few glasses of champagne (and Kimi complaining there wasn’t anything stronger) one thing led to another and they ended up fucking. 

When Val heard the tannoy signal for the last calls for his flight he zoned back into reality, and walked through to the terminal with a smile on his face when remembering where he was headed. Kimi has invited himself and Sebastian to his home in Finland, and Val felt overwhelmed with feeling knowing that he had not one but two amazing boyfriends that lived him to pieces.


	5. Seb/Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi goes to get his daily coffee, but notices there’s a new employee.

Kimi sighed as he walked through those familiar doors that he frequented almost every day before work. J+F coffee was the closest coffee shop to his work and he found himself drowsy and tired after an hour of work if he didn’t visit. Kimi wonders when caffeine became such a necessity in his life, but found himself unable to remember.

He checked the menu, as he finds himself doing every time before ordering the exact same thing. He scans his eyes over different types of coffees, some that make him feel weird (I mean seriously avocado iced coffee?!) and solemnly decides that his usual plain black coffee would do him just fine until the day he died, not that he planned to work until he died. 

Kimi digs through his pockets for his wallet, and pulls it out. He unzips it with nimble fingers and pulls out the correct change to pay for the coffee because he really doesn’t like getting change and the coffee at the same time. 

Kimi walks up to the counter and places his order to Jenson who he has come to know quite well over his time visiting the coffee shop that he runs with his partner Fernando. As Kimi is waiting for his coffee to be ready, someone catches his eye from the corner of the room. 

A man with the most breathtaking golden curls and eyes the colour of the ocean, is cleaning some tables to the right of Kimi and he can’t help but stare at him. Something about him just intrigued Kimi and he suddenly wanted to know everything about this boy. When did he start working here? Kimi certainly hasn’t seen him here before. 

Kimi is woken out of his daze by Jenson tapping him on the shoulder, fresh black coffee in hand. “Eyeing yo our new boy huh?” Jenson quizzes, a knowing smirk on his face. Kimi just scoffs at him, but he can’t help sitting at one of the tables in the coffee shop today with his laptop, something that he normally never does. 

When Kimi takes his first sip of coffee, he notices some pen on the side of the cup. ‘Seb’s number, he noticed you yesterday’.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr : carravilleisreal


End file.
